


DBH Watches Scenes

by KaitoTheWolfdog



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Characters watch the movies, Connor Deserves Happiness, Daughter Alice, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Father Figures, Father Hank, Father Luther, Father/Son, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hope you enjoy, JackSepticEye's playthrough, Mother Kara, Poor Connor, Protective Kara, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Robo son, Tags Are Hard, Updates hopefully every week, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, enjoy, have fun, im bad at tags, protective Luther, son connor, spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoTheWolfdog/pseuds/KaitoTheWolfdog
Summary: Connor had just closed his eyes when something.. Suddenly changed. He was no longer sitting down on the couch, and the fluffy dog was no longer resting on his lap.Connor let out a shriek as he landed on something hard on his back, eyes snapping open. He quickly got up, hearing surprised shrieks and confused groans.Connor scanned the room. He identified a few androids and people from different encounters, and the others, their profile just showed up.-OR: I count find any "Dbh watches scenes" type story so I made my own





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Glad to finally get this up. I've planned this for a bit, but I've been busy. 
> 
> I hope to update this every Thursday and Tuesday, though we'll see if life thinks that's a good idea.. 
> 
> This will be following JackSepticEye's playthrough of the game, which means no Simon X Markus :'(
> 
> This will also be following this, https://youtu.be/yAxPxm-sPR4  
And I highly recommend it! 
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading this, lovelies!
> 
> -
> 
> Seating for when they are in their seats:
> 
> Screen
> 
> Hank, Connor, RK900, Reed
> 
> Josh, Markus, North, Luther, Alice, Kara

It had been months after the androids were finally given rights and were allowed to have their own properties, but were also able to live with humans if both sides wanted it. 

Androids couldn't get jobs easily now though, with all the hate humans held towards the race and the fact humans were making a move to help each other get employed again. 

Androids didn't need jobs though, the only purpose they would have for that, was to get a house and to buy things they didn't necessarily need, as androids were now given everything they needed by the androids at Jericho. 

Jericho had to relocate, but now they got a whole building. Jericho had become huge. It was a place for androids to take refuge, the house of the deviant that brought all androids freedom, and a place where androids to go to patch up and get new stuff. 

Connor was actually really thankful for it. He would never had believed a few months ago, that he would understand and help the deviants, much less become one.. But here he was, sitting on Hanks couch and watching a movie with him. 

Honestly, the movie was sort of weird. He didn't quite understand it, and it made no logical sense. Hank seemed to enjoy it though, so maybe it was something only humans would understand, and he'd have to try and understand it later. 

Connor looked down at the sleeping Sumo that snored on his lap. Connor felt a small, faint smile tug at his lips as he ran his fingers through the tall dogs fluff. Hank was passed out at the other end of the couch, snoring much softer then Sumo and lips parted slightly, head tilted back on the pillow behind him. 

Connor figured maybe he should enter sleep mode, it was quite late and the others were sleeping. He had had a stressful day as well, and it would be hard tomorrow if he didn't get enough sleep.

Connor had just closed his eyes when something.. Suddenly changed. He was no longer sitting down on the couch, and the fluffy dog was no longer resting on his lap. 

Connor let out a shriek as he landed on something hard on his back, eyes snapping open. He quickly got up, hearing surprised shrieks and confused groans. 

Connor scanned the room. He identified a few androids and people from different encounters, and the others, their profile just showed up. 

A few people stood out to him; Hank, Markus, a few people from Jericho when they still just survived in a abandoned boat, and a few people from the dpd.. Including Reed. 

\- 3rd person P.O.V -

The androids and humans looked around the room, confused as to where they were. There appeared to be a large screen, and red seats lined up in rows that gradually got higher- was this a theatre? Some of the androids hadn't seen one before, so they were uncertain. 

Markus slowly got off the ground, determined to figure out what was going on. He saw Kara, Alice and a taller Android on their feet, the child pressed tightly against Kara's side as Kara wrapped a protective arm around her. 

He saw North and Josh getting up, North helping her friend stand up. North snapped her head towards Markus, demanding answers through a stare. Markus just stared back, as if saying he had no idea what was going on. 

On the other side, the RK900 that Markus found and freed, was helping the human detective Reed stand up, the stubborn human reluctantly taking his hand. 

Hank groaned, rubbing his temple, "The fuck we doin' in a theatre?" he asked, glancing around. It looked like how they used to look back in the day. It gave him a sort of nostalgic feeling. 

Connor hummed in thought, standing up. There wasn't much to interact with, so he had no idea what to do. He jumped when the dark screen suddenly turned on, the white temporarily blinding him. 

"Oh my god, hi!" A human voice boomed through the speakers that rested along the wall, cleverly placed so that the curtains hid them, "Uh- oh my god, I knew what I was going to say, but now seeing you all.. This is so cool!"

Hank raised an eyebrow, then Reed growled, "What the hell are we doing here?!" he demanded, the RK900 staring blankly at the screen, tilting his head. 

"Oh, right! We're gonna watch some.. Scenes of all your lives. I want you guys to get a better understanding of each other, and so hopefully you guys can take bigger steps in the future to help androids, and maybe be friends?" The voice offered. 

"..That sounds like an invasion of privacy. You sure that will be helpful for us in the future?" Josh questioned, standing beside Markus. 

"Well, only one way to find out, right?" The voice asked. You could basically hear the human grin, "Alright! I have seating already planned."

"..We can't choose our own seats?" Kara asked, confused. That would make more sense, right? 

"Er.. I kinda just want you guys to sit in these specific seats, sorry. Uh.. Okay,"

The human gave everyone a seat and eventually everyone was in their seats, waiting anxiously for the scene to play. Would it be about them? They all wondered, eyes glued to the screen. 

"Alright! The first scene we'll be watching is.."


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were expecting an update!

Hey! I'm sorry, this isn't an update. I have the next two chapters typed up, just gotta edit them. I would have done it today, but school and general life got in the way. 

I'm not able to get to my laptop this weekend either, I'm just going to be bouncing around friends houses for the weekend with just my phone. 

So uh, yeah, the actual thing I have to say:

I have another story idea I really, really want to get set up, so I'm gonna have to already change the times for updates. 

The story idea is DBH as well BTW, and it's gonna feature Hank and his three robot sons-

I will update this once a week, and will post another chapter sometime this week. Whatever day I update it on, that's the day I'll try and aim for each week. 

Sorry for the inconvenience, have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post the first reaction scene tomorrow ;3


End file.
